Harry Potter Chapter 69: Finale
by AsSRape69
Summary: The final chapter to my Harry Potter mastapiece! Enjoy kiddies!
"And do you, Mr. Potter, recall any such negligence on your part to perhaps, calm the offender in this instance?"
Harry looked around the courtroom and up into the ceiling where hundreds of dementors resided. He knew that at any moment they could be released and suck out his soul. But it was not the fact that he could die at any moment that was making him sweat. No, it was the fact that hundreds of eyes lay on him waiting for his response to the lawyer.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Barrett, but I don't recall any such negligence."  
Those of the courtroom squirmed and murmured in response.  
"Mr. Potter," he said as the room quieted "do I need to remind you, that your answers to these questions will not only determine the truthfulness of yourself, but of the testimonies of your friends as well?"  
"No sir."  
Mr. Barrett paced around the court floor. His calculated steps only made Harry all the more nervous. As Harry scanned the room awaiting Mr. Barrett's next question, he tried to pick out the faces of Ron and Hermione.  
"Let me ask you this," he surmised "did you not, against wizarding law, use forbidden magic in an attempt to subdue the offender, a Mister William Cosby, with full knowledge that said magic was forbidden?"  
"Your Honor, I object!"  
"On what grounds Ms. Hackett?"  
"He assumes facts not evidence and asks an already answered question. We have already established that Mr. Potter has used illegal magic and he is assuming that my client was malicious in doing so!"  
"Overruled! Mr. Barrett, continue."  
"Thank you, your honor." Said Mr. Barrett.  
As Ms. Hackett sat down defeated, Harry caught sight of her exchanging a glance of hatred with Mr. Barrett.  
"Now, if you could answer the question Mr. Potter. Did you know that said magic was illegal?"  
"I did sir."  
"So you knowingly used illegal magic to subdue a clearly disturbed man?"  
"Your honor I object again!"  
"On what grounds?"  
"How is my client supposed to be able to assess the mental state of Mister William Cosby?"  
"Sustained. Mr. Barrett, could you rephrase the question?"  
"I most certainly can your honor. Mr. Potter," he continued "wouldn't you say that the level of magic in use was far greater than it needed to be to subdue the offender in question?"  
"No sir."  
"And why would you say this?"  
"Because sir, we had tried not as advanced magic, but it wasn't able to stop Bill Cosby."  
"You did, did you?"  
"Yes sir."  
With his eyes closed smugly, Mr. Barrett turned his back to Harry and faced Judge Kelsey.  
"Your honor, I would like to see the wands of Mr. Potter along with a Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley, so that I may review the charms they used on the days in question."  
"I will allow this."  
Harry felt queasy, knowing full well that his answer may have just gotten him and his friends sent to Azkaban for the rest of their lives. His eyes darted to Ms. Hackett as she made a quite frustrated noise, and then to Ron and Hermione as he finally saw them when they rose from the crowd. Harry didn't care that he had to give up his wand to Mr. Barrett, but he felt guilty seeing the uncomfortable look on his friends faces when they relinquished theirs. They sat next to Harry. In a desperate attempt he said, "Mr. Barrett you need only look at mine. After all I'm the only one who used the illegal magic you're talking about."  
"You do not tell me how to do my job, Mr. Potter. Now, it appears that Mr. Weasley used multiple sleeping spells, a pigment alteration jinx, a horcrux revival incantation and a spell of fusion." He looked menacingly at Ron. Resting his hands on the railing of the witness stand, Mr. Barrett said, "Mr. Weasley, would you care to explain your reasoning for using these spells?"  
Ron cleared his throat, "Y-yes."  
Mr. Barrett waited. Ron's eyes met with Ms. Hackett and then Judge Kelsey's.  
"Well," He cleared his throat again. "I wasn't feeling well. I was actually hexed."  
"By Voldemort, is that correct?"  
"Yes. And I cast the sleeping spell on… Hermione."  
"And why did you do this?"  
"Well, after I cast it, I…"  
"Please continue Mr. Weasley might I remind that you are under wizarding oath?"  
"Well I," He paused again, "I raped her."  
The courtroom gasped. There was such a commotion that it stirred up the dementors in the ceiling and Ron started to cry. He feared for his life, knowing that if judge Kelsey ordered it she could have their souls sucked out at any moment. Even worse he was ashamed of what he had done to Hermione. He looked over at her but she would not make eye contact with him, even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to see him through her tears.  
"Order in the court! Please! Everyone!"  
Eventually things quieted.  
"Mr. Weasley, I have no sympathy for rapists. But with the understanding that you were hexed, I am willing to have some sympathy for you. However…" He started pacing again.  
"I would like to point out that I said 'multiple' sleeping spells. If you were, hexed then you wouldn't have done it a second time, would you? We all know that a hex breaks after the caster of the hex is killed. So Mr. Weasley, did you take advantage of Ms. Granger a second time?"  
"No, I did not."  
Hermione burst into tears.  
"Well then, I guess we'll have to move on to the pigment alteration jinx. Why would you ever find it necessary to change the color of your skin to subdue a criminal?"  
"I didn't. That spell wasn't used to stop Bill Cosby."  
"Then what was it used for?"  
"I don't remember."  
"Don't remember?" He studied Ron, "Huh." He said unbelievingly.  
"As for the horcrux revival incantation, Mr. Weasley you know full well that you revived the dark lord did you not?"  
"I did-"  
"And did you not try to make a proposition with Voldemort to try and stop Bill Cosby?"  
"Yes sir."  
"So you see ladies and gentlemen of the jury, when Mr. Potter said that they used lower levels of magic before using illegal magic, he was wrong. Mr. Weasley was busy reviving Lord Voldemort with a horcrux."  
The jury sat silent, taking in every word that Mr. Barrett had to say.  
"Mr. Barrett," said Judge Kelsy, "We will be having a short recess so please find a natural stopping point."  
"Why of course, your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen, not only did Mr. Weasley revive Voldemort in an attempt to stop William Cosby but he actually teamed up with him as just proven by Mr. Weasley and a spell of fusion. You may take your original seat now." He said, motioning to Ron.  
He quickly got up and returned to his chair in the middle of the crowd, all the while being pierced by the judgemental gazes of the courtroom.  
The Judge announced, "We will have a short recess, be back here in twenty minutes."

The three wizards sat in a small back room, going over their case with Ms. Hackett "Why the hell are you doing this? Do you want to lose?" She had stopped pacing and looked at the three.  
"Well?"  
"Ms. Hackett," Harry answered, "We don't want to get caught lying."  
"You won't if you just stick to what we went over. Look, if we can get the jury to see the strangeness of the circumstances then we won't lose as long as they think you had good intentions, but we can't do that while Mr. Barrett is ripping our case apart!"  
"What were we supposed to say?" asked Ron.  
"You couldn't come up with anything better than 'I don't remember?'"  
"I'm sorry!" Ron stood up. "It was all I could come up with. I don't lie for a living like you do!"  
"It's the only way to win! Now sit down Mr. Weasley!"  
He did.  
"Now Hermione," Said Ms. Hackett in a much sweeter tone, "when Mr. Barrett asks you about the stupify jinx that you cast, you must point out that it didn't do anything to stop Bill Cosby, do you understand?"  
"Yes." She said in monotone. Harry was growing increasingly worried about Hermione. While he knew that she had forgiven Ron for what he did, he could tell she had not gotten over the trauma of the event.  
"And later when he questions you about your inaction?" She said, trying to lead her to a response.  
"I am to say that it was because I was injured."  
"Good. Now if we can just do that. I think we'll be fine."  
In stepped Mr. Barrett and Rob Schneider.  
"Ah, Ms. Hackett and the gang! You're all looking quite nervous up there. I hope I'm not being too hard on your case!" jested Mr. Barrett.  
"What do you want Leelan?"  
"Well, my client and I are here to propose a settlement. Rob, would you like to tell them about it."  
"Si Señor." Said Rob Schneider. "Me gusta if you would pay me 20 million pesos and put Señor Harry en el cárcel de Azkaban for trenta years."  
"20 million! You must be out of your mind Schneider!" yelled Ms. Hackett.  
"How much is 20 million pesos?" Asked Ron.  
"It's about 1 million dollars." Responded Hermione.  
"Excuse me? Are we really questioning money right now when he just said that he wants me in Azkaban for thirty years?" Asked Harry quite stunned.  
"If you choose not to take the offer," said Mr. Barrett, "then you could all go to jail and end up paying more."  
"Or we could win!" shouted Ms. Hackett quite defiantly.  
"Haha, I'm sorry Rachel but I really don't see how that's possible at this point. Especially not after what's about to happen."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll see." He said while exiting the room with Rob Schneider.  
"Those scoundrels! Harry!" She turned to him.  
"Yes Ms. Hackett?"  
"You're the most important one. If we can prove your innocence then the jury will have think that Ron and Hermione are innocent as well."  
They went over the rest of their case until the recess was over.

"Now, Ms. Granger," Said Mr. Barrett "Your wand appears to contain a stupify jinx. Can you tell me whom you cast it on?"  
"Bill Cosby sir, but it didn't do anything to prevent him fr-"  
"Your honor I object!"  
"On what grounds, Mr. Barrett?"  
"Nothing pending, I didn't ask what the effect of the jinx was I merely asked whom it was cast upon."  
"Sustained. The jury is not to use the part of Ms. Granger's testimony that deals with the effects of the jinx as evidence."  
"Thank you, your honor. Now Ms. Granger I must also ask about your inactivity in the matter of apprehending William Cosby. Can you tell me why you didn't help your friends stop Mr. Cosby?"  
"I was hurt."  
"Hurt you say? Can you tell me how?"  
"I had been knocked over and couldn't get up."  
"You wouldn't happen to be able to show proof of this could you?"  
"No sir, my wounds since then have healed."  
"Interesting. Now would you mind explaining the cruciatus curse on your wand?"  
"What?" She was left breathless. 'Cruciatus? I cast no such curse!' She thought.  
The courtroom was flabbergasted. If they suspected anyone to be the least guilty it was Hermione Granger. Ms. Hackett was especially appalled but not at her client, at Mr. Barrett. For she knew that he had somehow planted the curse on her wand.  
"You heard me."  
"Mr. Barrett, I cast no such curse." She said, trying to keep her composure.  
"You lie."  
"I do not!"  
"I have the wand right here! And on it is a cruciatus curse!"  
"I object he's badgering the witness!"  
A frenzy of bickering ensued. It was impossible to tell who started it once it began, but it covered the courthouse in roars of "Guilty! They're guilty!" and "They're innocent!" The whole company of people was on its feet and the two wizarding lawyers were in the middle of it, at each other's throats. Harry and Hermione sat quiet though. They felt no compulsion to join in on the arguing, they just exchanged glances of desperation with each other, hoping that it would all turn out.  
"Order! Order in the court!" Yelled Judge Kelsey. Things settled as she banged her gavel a few times.  
"Now, Mr. Barrett, why don't you move on and continue questioning Mr. Potter? It seems that you've made your point. In the meantime these wands will be confiscated as evidence."  
"Most certainly, your honor."  
Hermione left for her seat, but not before looking back at her best friend to wish him a silent 'Good luck!'  
"Mr. Potter," Mr. Barrett's eyes locked with Harry's. He was surprised to see such confidence from a virtually dead man. He continued.  
"Mr. Potter, you are charged with manslaughter, destruction of property, high crimes against the environment and aid to genocide. I need only ask you one more question."  
He again turned his back to Harry and again in a very smug manner said, "Can you identify the voice in this recording?"  
He then played a soundbyte of Harry. He said "Good riddance."  
"It's me."  
"And could you tell me what this was in response to?"  
"It was in response to Bill Cosby's death."  
"Really? That is strange. Your Honor I'd like to call Cho Chang to the stand."  
Harry was confused. Cho didn't have anything to do with the fight against Bill Cosby.

"Ms. Chang, can you describe the nature of Harry toward Asian people?"  
"He hates them." She said.  
An almost in unison gasp came from the court. Harry was especially shocked. He didn't know any reason for Cho to be doing this, but now he knew why she was called to the stand. Mr. Barrett must have been offering her something pretty special in order for her to testify like this.  
"Interesting. Can you think of any reason as to why this may be?"  
"Well, the only thing I can think of is that I chose Cedric over him."  
"Cedric Diggory?"  
"Yes."  
"The very same Cedric Diggory who was killed by Lord Voldemort, who Harry and his friends had conspired with?"  
"Yes."  
Harry was now in fact doomed. There seemed to be no way to get out of this one now, even if he did lie.  
"So, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, it would appear that since this recording was taken right after the mass murder of virtually all of the people in Asia," he continued, "It would appear that Harry Potter is racist, and hates Asians due to his history with Ms. Chang. Your honor, I am finished questioning Mr. Potter."  
"Your honor I would like to cross examine the witness." Said Ms. Hackett.  
"If you wish." Said Judge Kelsey.  
Somewhat rattled she stood up and walked over to Harry onto the court floor.  
"Mr. Potter, do you have any hostility towards Ms. Chang?"  
"None at all."  
"And did you have anything to do with the murder of Cedric Diggory?"  
"No miss."  
Mr. Barrett could have objected here at the vagueness of the question because Harry did indeed have something to do with Cedric's murder as he was there at the time. However he was so comfortable with his direct examination that he didn't even bother. He knew he had won.  
"Mr. Potter," She said as if this was her last chance, "Did you, or did you not, intentionally spawn an enchanted castor canadensis from the hair follicles of Miss Hermione Granger?"  
This was something that Mr. Barrett had overlooked and their case depended on it. The spell that Harry used was a fauna enchantment. If Harry unintentionally cast the spell on Hermione then their whole case could change You, see, if Harry misfired and was aiming for Bill Cosby then it would mean that Harry meant for the beaver to help Hermione instead of hurt Bill Cosby. Since Hermione was so close to Bill Cosby at the time and he was about to engage in sexual relations with her, it would mean that Harry only cast the spell to help save her. But Harry was unsure. The lying was unbearable for him. He also thought, what if later it was found out that Harry in fact forced the whole arrangement between Bill and Hermione? What then? It would mean they were all guilty of lying and they would all be sent to life in Azkaban. Harry did not want his friends to go through with that, so he decided to tell the truth.  
"In fact Ms. Hackett," Harry paused. "I must say that-"  
"ZIPPITY BOOPA BOPA BEEP!" Yelled the Billcosbone who wis sumhow still alive.  
he then took out his cock and killd evryone in teh courthouse except 4 Herry by casting a patronus out his dick.  
"hey dawg us fucking wizurdz gotta look out fur each uther!" he sed and then gave him a totally black fist bump.  
harry and bill then rocktited to da moon on aidscosby's dick and boned out a family there.  
They lived fappily ever after!

THE END ^.^ I hope you all licked it! Make sure to givit da fav! Dank you! :3 


End file.
